


Man Proposes, Woman Disposes

by Avescor



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Astrology, Expect a series or anthology later haha, F/M, How to find a wife 101, Humor, Midorima is so extra, Oha-Asa is never wrong, Oneshot, Some Romance, much later, when i've got time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avescor/pseuds/Avescor
Summary: "Though we have never met before, you are most assuredly my ideal lover and wife. Destiny has declared it so. Miss, I am a believer that what man proposes, God disposes. I have proposed…now God must dispose."Or in other words, how Midorima Shintaro met (and proposed to) his future wife.One shot.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Man Proposes, Woman Disposes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a Midorima fan, but I couldn't erase this image from my head. Our heroine has an old fashioned sounding name (to my non Japanese ears) and this is because she's old fashioned lol. She's got a grandma vibe going on. I wanted to write one with Kise, but this happened instead ahaha. 
> 
> Please don't take this story too seriously.

**Man Proposes, Woman Disposes**

**  
** A normal Sunday was pierced by a shrill shriek. All along the streets, the shoppers stopped in their tracks to see what was happening. There, standing at the fruit stand stood a young woman with a handsome man kneeling in front of her in proposal.

The woman was pleasant to the eye with perfectly curled black hair and a porcelain complexion. A charming beauty mark stood starkly beneath her sharp eyes. She was immaculately groomed, dressed in a neatly pressed woman’s suit. Though her clothing looked neither cheap not expensive, the way she held herself have the impression of a well-bred young lady. 

The man kneeling in front of her was also handsome! With silky green hair swept by the wind, falling into his eyes…a firm and manly jaw… square glasses to accentuate the sharp intelligence within his viridescent eyes, there was no one who could say that he did not deserve to stand beside her. Dressed in his shape black suit, he appeared especially handsome as it emphasized his broad shoulders, his elegantly narrowed waist, and the long legs that knelt before this screaming woman. In his hands were a bouquet of light toned roses and a small velvet box. 

To the crowd of onlookers that had gathered, this was a romantic sight. The shriek of a lovely woman carried away in excitement, the handsome man with his beautiful roses. In the silence of the rising anticipation, the young man spoke with a gravelly voice which was low and pleasant to the ear. 

“Kurakano Setsuko-san, you are a Virgo. I am a Cancer. You are blood type O, which is entirely compatible with my blood type B. From this we can see that the universe has conspired to place us together. Will you marry me and live a life of felicity together with me for the rest of our lives?”

The crowd sighed at the romance of this proposal. Then, to the cheers of the crowd and the flashing of cameras, the young man popped open the ring box and revealing a sparkling Tiffany’s ring.

“I did not know your preference, so I bought the number one seller in the store. Those in the highest of rankings can never be defeated.” 

At this point, Setsuko has regained her composure. She was embarrassed to have been caught shouting and screeching, clutching the fruit stand behind her in the first place. Such lack of composure was unworthy of a Kurakano. 

With her hands folded calmly before her skirt, Setsuko ignored the rising anticipation in the strangers that had gathered around. 

She turned this handsome young man proposing to her and said, “Have we met?”

Such a cold rejection was capable of destroying even the most confident of men; even one who had, _'I am an elite who is above them all'_ written all over his face like this one. 

Midorima Shintaro raised his bouquet up closer to her. Undeterred, he carried forward with all the gravity of a funeral march. 

“No. However, Oha-Asa said that I would meet my soulmate while shopping at the district closest to my house today. I had encountered other young woman, but either their demeanor was not up to my standard, our signs and blood types were incompatible, or our lifestyles did not match. Though we have never met before, you are most assuredly my ideal lover and wife. Destiny has declared it so. Miss, I am a believer that what man proposes, God disposes. I have proposed…now God must dispose.” 

His response punched through the hearts of the crowd, shattering all dreams and hopes. 

“EHHHHHHHHHH?”

“What? They’ve never met? Is this a prank?”  
“Such a waste of a good afternoon….”

“Is there a TV around? Seriously…”

“What self-confidence… to be able to make a fool out of yourself.” 

In the distance, a man hiding two stands away looked away and clutched his stomach. Tears of laughter burst out of the corner of his eyes. 

“AHAHAHAHA! I can’t believe he actually did it! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This cracks me up! Ah…I can’t breathe…”

Beside him, a man with pale blue hair watched the proceedings with interested eyes. He raised a finger over his lips.

“Takao-san, you are too loud.”

The two leaned in to spy further. From what they could see, the couple continued to stay in their previous positions. The man kneeling on the cement in proposal. The woman standing there wondering why she was experiencing such a strange thing. It was obvious to all and any who saw her. 

"Someone should save her," Kuroko said to himself. 

"No way~ I want to see Shin-chan rejected kekeke."

They had no way of knowing the woman's true circumstances. Kurakano Setsuko was the first daughter born of the old and moneyed Kurakano family. Her mother and father divorced shortly after her brother's birth with her father receiving custody. She and her brother were raised by their patern grandmother for since young. It was not until she entered middle school that her father took them back to live with his new family. This left her with the insinguishable signs of being raised by her traditional, strict old grandmother. 

Today, the man she’d been arranged to marry since young had broken up with her to chase after a more ordinary and pleasant woman. One of the reasons he cited were her inflexibility. "It feels like I'm with my grandmother," was a regular complaint. 

Today, she’d gone out in disguise to mingle amongst people to pretend she were ordinary, rather than a grandmother in a young body. The broken engagement was one that had been built in mutual benefit between their families, but she had selfishly chosen an inflexible road that led to this situation. Who would have thought that a strange man would appear like this before her? 

“Sir, we only spoke briefly before you proposed to me. We discussed the fruit.”

Setsuko braced herself. While she had never thought of herself as being inflexible or unpleasant, the truth was that this was no doubt how she came across. She did not value politeness over what needed to be said first. This had caused her no end to trouble in the past. 

Far from being offended, the man nodded.

“We did,” he said matter of factly. 

She took a step back. “The weather…”

“It was illuminating. I have never met such an intelligent woman in my entire life.”

“ _I_ have never met you before in my entire life.” She said flatly. 

“Oha-Asa is never wrong. You are my soulmate.” 

Setsuko, seeing the conviction in his eyes, did not argue with him. If he wanted to believe in these superstitions, then that was hardly her concern. Her own younger and more pleasant half sister, Ayano, was the same way. 

“If we had to compare how highly this proposal rated from Mr. Darcy being the highest and Mr. Collins being the worst, them this was definitely a Mr. Collins. Speaking frankly, it was obnoxious.”

The man pushed back his glasses. They glinted in the light, revealing the sharp and straightforward look in his eyes. The gaze in his simmering eyes were like that of a lion on the hunt (or in his mind, calculating how to best score a goal). 

“I can improve.”

Such a look ought to have been frightening for an ordinary woman, to have strange man suddenly behave this way or look at her with such eyes. For a woman like her, who had no romantic experience outside of empty rumors spread by the bored and wealthy, she did not recognize it. 

Setsuko straightened up and despite dressing as simply as anyone else, her posture gave off the impression of wearing a formal kimono. Her curls perfectly framed her small face. They were like black silk; eye catching and not in the least bit lacking. Despite her modern dress, there was something distinctly old fashioned about her. 

She peered down at the man who still knelt patiently before her. Though everyone had long since given up on this being a prank, he was still earnestly waiting for her answer. He had not only humbly agreed to his own faults, he was also patiently waiting for her to answer. When she was speaking to him earlier, he had been the same way. Patient, a good listener, and knowledgeable without being too arrogant. 

In the few minutes she had known him, he was already more likable than her former fiancé. Her former fiancé had always been an inpatient man, always in a temper about something or another. He was…a person who lacked composure. Their families both expected her to make up for his lack, but it was a heavy task. For many years she had been forced to put up with his disgraceful behavior. Now that he was no longer her problem, the brief freedom she experienced felt so liberating that she was terrified he might come back. And he would. The moment her half-sister rejected him (and she would), he would come running back. Her sister would be able to refuse him because of their father's living favor, but Setsuko could not say the same. 

It was best for their families if he did come back to her, but... truthfully, Setsuko didn't want him to come back. Ever. 

She made a split second decision. 

“I do not dislike this earnest personality of yours. I accept on the condition that you improve your proposal methods. I want another proposal, this time before my entire family.” 

If he could propose to a stranger in public, he could propose to her before her entire family. 

The man looked up with wide, earnest eyes. He had not expected such an answer. Although Midorima had earnestly undertaken his task with all the gravity that it deserved - even dressing up in a suit, buying three different bouquets for the three different signs he was compatible with, and even preparing the ring - he had not expected such a positive result. 

He had ruefully thought of it as nothing more than the result of his own selfishness. One last act of selfishness before he was forced to put it away forever. At age twenty-six, he could hardly remain selfish forever.  
It was not as if he had trouble dating. He did not like or dislike his ex-girlfriend or all those who came before her. He did not want to propose to her as she had some bad habits she was unwilling to resolve on her own, but going to matchmaking sessions took up valuable time in his schedule that could be used for other pursuits. It was enough to relegate an intelligent man into cattle. 

He had been ready to give up on his belief in astrology and fortune in favor of a more practical and soul crushing option and marry the next person he met at the next omiai. He decided that he would make a fool of himself one last time before embracing adulthood forever. He had been prepared to do this…only to find…only to find…that Oha-Asa’s words were right after all! Was it as they said, that destiny could come before you at any time? Ask and ye shall receive? 

Before, he had been full of doubt. Now, he was a man revived. And before him…before him stood the woman who had reawakened his faith. 

She caught his eye earlier when she was browsing the fruit stand with a hopelessly frustrated look on her face. She was lovely, poised, and during the brief moment he spoke to her about fruit and the weather, proved herself astonishingly knowledgeable in divination methods. When she told him it was to support her sister’s distasteful dark occult hobbies, Midorima then knew that this was the woman for him. 

With all the gravity of a death march, he said, "It is destiny we meet."

Setsuko smiled faintly. On her calm, doll-like face, her smile appeared masklike and false. Only the brightness in her eyes revealed her true feelings. “I think so as well.”

With a solemn nod of his head, Midorima handed her his flowers, which she accepted without argument. He moved to put away the ring box, all the while thinking it entirely suitable for him that his soulmate had high standards as well. 

Setsuko held out her hand, palm open. “I accepted your proposal, did I not?”

Did she want two rings then? As man, he could admit that he trembled inside at the thought of having to buy two diamond rings. He pushed back his glasses and hoped they would hide his nervousness. 

“You asked me to re-propose, did you not?” 

“I need evidence of your promise.” 

His heart panged at the sound of her sincerity.Without realizing it, Midorima handed over the ring box. Then, finding his own rising excitement embarrassing, he cleared his throat and looked away.

“I will do my best to improve for the sake of our future, Setsuko-san.” He said gravely. He pulled out his phone. “Tell me, what is your phone number? When are you free?”

The woman rattled off her phone number without even batting an eye. Midorima nodded, put it in his phone, and made sure to call her. There came the telltale ring from the woman’s small purse, which she pulled out to show him. The two nodded at one another and then Midorima pointed to a few fruits. 

The fruit seller, a high schooler watching this drama unfold before his very eyes, hurriedly wrapped them up. Midorima grabbed the plastic bag and paid for it. Then he handed it to the woman.

“These will be the sweetest and ripest.” 

In a quiet voice barely heard above the wind, the woman thanked him. 

"No need to thank me. I have much to thank you for today. Because of you, I have reignited my faith in astrology." 

Without further communication, the two parted ways like strangers. It was the most bizarre courting ritual anyone had ever seen. 

Two stands away, Takao slapped his hands over his head in disbelief. He looked at Kuroko, who was focused on taking pictures for Momoi. 

“WHAAAAT! This idiot ran around all afternoon proposing to random women…and he actually got a girl? And a cute one at that! I can’t believe she actually accepted!”

As the two voyeurs watched the two part ways, Takao let out a snort. “There’s no way it’ll last. Shin-chan can’t even last with girlfriends he chooses, much less a random woman he met. Mark my words, this will end in tears.”

Kuroko’s expression did not change. “How long did you wait before you could find the right opportunity to say that last sentence?”  
Takao cackled. “Who knows ~ “

* * *

  
Hidden in the alley he’d ducked into after this unexpected success, Midorima carefully removed the frog keychain attached to his front belt strap and kissed it. It was his lucky item of the day. 

  
As expected, Oha-Asa wasn’t wrong! 

* * *

  
As expected, none of Midorima’s parents were willing to accept this whim of his as they did when he was younger. He was forced to attend one last omiai. As Setsu-san said the same thing happened to her and as Midorima himself found it distasteful to attend a matchmaking session while still engaged, the both of them mutually decided to suspend things until the situation was resolved on either end. 

To be honest, he had no interest in others save what the universe had already givehim...however, his parents were not pleased. It was difficult to gainsay one’s parents. To marry a person was to marry their family. This inescapable fact of life meant that his parents deserved some minor say. This was what he agreed with his parents: in return for attending one omiai, they would accept his sudden engagement to a stranger they had never before met. 

The matchmaker quaked the moment she saw his face again.

“The other party is the daughter of one of the biggest conglomerates. She has a stellar education, an immaculate pedigree, no health problems or genetic issues.”

His mother leaned towards him, fingers fretting in her lap. “Shin-chan is only a doctor….will this be ok?"

Midorima ignored her. She could fret as she liked. It would make no difference. His heart was only loyal to Setsu-san. 

The matchmaker smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Midorima-san! He graduated from only the top schools and in the top ten as well! Now he has a respected position in one of the best hospitals in the country. He is more than qualified.”

The matchmaker leaned in towards Mama Midorima and said, “Between you and me, the wealthy are not as worried about pedigree nowadays. It’s all about the potential. It seems her unique temperament makes it doubly difficult...they say it's as if she's made of ice."

Far from making his mother relax, it only made her fret all the more. This has to do with her precious son.

"Will it really be alright? How can someone like that be suitable for my son? Shin-chan needs someone more gentle and kindly..."

Midorima pushed back his glasses. He had not even glanced at the profile of this woman but already, he had no intention of marrying her. How could he when he had Setsuko-san with her old fashioned and cute personality? It was an exercise in futility!

“In short, you are saying it is because there are no other candidates available her at this moment with a similar status. You are killing two birds with one stone and matching unmatchable candidates, is that correct?” 

The matchmaker’s smile grew awkward. Mama Midorima turned to scold her son for his insensitive words, but came face to face with his pleased expression. With his mother's reaction being like this, of he refused her, then his parents could blame him. 

“Then I will meet her.” 

Yet when they went to the meeting, who was it but none other than Kurakano Setsuko-san? 

Their second meeting, a mere two weeks after they had first met, Midorima Shintaro strode over two her in two quick steps.   
He gently grasped her hands the way Kise had taught him. With eyes full of passion, “Setsu-san, as expected, Oha-Asa is never wrong. It is indeed destiny that we be together.”

Setsu could not hide her exasperation in time. A part of her did not even want to. In the time during which they were acquainted, she had gone from Kurakano-san to Setsuko-san within the span of fifteen minutes and fifty seconds. Within the span of precisely three days of texting him precisely, she bexame Setsu-san because, “Oha-Asa said it will bring couples closer. I also want to better know Setsu-san.” 

She was touched by this thoughtful gesture of his. In return, she decided to consult his horoscope for him every day in return. She had read that reciprocity was important for healthy relationships.

She had thought herself prepared. 

She was not prepared. The stiffly mannered, socially awkward Setsu-san had difficulty being called so familiarly by a man she did not know well. It was one thing to read it over text, another to hear it with her own ears. It made her feel flustered. It made her feel uncertain. In short, she felt an odd doki doki in her heart and she did not want it. Unable to withstand this flustered feeling any longer, she flung his hand away. 

To Midorima, this was yet another reason why she was his ideal woman. She was restrained, refined, and adorable. Not only did she not scold him for it despite her own annoyance, she also did not laugh awkwardly and try to smooth over his faux pas. Most importantly, her ears were tinged pink. He tilted his head down and hid his smile (which Setsuko, being shorter, saw clear as day). The heavens had indeed chosen well. 

“Midorima-sa-“ she said indignantly. 

“I much prefer you call me by my first name.” He interrupted smoothly. 

Though he was not one for romantics, the truth was that the sound of her cold tone was enough to send his heart racing. 

Standing at the doorway, Setsuko’s half-sister Ayano hurriedly put away her voodoo doll. She was a young woman in her twenties, only a few years younger. She had adorable round brown eyes, fluffy brown hair, and the bubbly look of a complete airhead. According to her, their mother had left for an important meeting and she was taking the place of their parents, but to Midorima's sharp eyes, it reeked of lies. 

“Nee-sama, was this the man that proposed to you in the streets after running around all day proposing to random women he saw as a joke?”

“Yes. He is a Cancer.” 

“According to Oha-Asa, that was the best way for Cancers to meet their soulmates weeks ago…but putting that aside, is he the right blood type?”

“I am type B.” Midorima said steadily. His eyes were sharp. “Which, if you are not ignorant, means that we are compatible.”

“Onee-sama is a Virgo with an O blood type. That is indeed compatible with a B type Cancer…even if it’s the most selfish type.”

Midorima was displeased by this unexpected resoonse. “What do you mean the most selfish type? If anything, the most problematic blood type is AB!”

Ayano, who was AB, took offense. “I mean combination! Combination! As I thought, you’re only a casual!” 

“Casual!? How dare you call me a casual after labeling horoscopes so superficially!”  
“Onee-sama, don’t marry this one. He’s got the worst combinati-“ 

“What’s wrong with the combination of Cancer and type B blood?”

“I bet he doesn’t even know what a star chart is!”

Midorima’s mother and the matchmaker were stuck in the awkward situation of trying to mediate the argument between them. 

“Shin-chan, Shin-chan!” No matter how much Mama Midorima tried to stop her son, the stubborn boy would not listen. She turned to Setsu with an awkward smile. Nervous sweat beaded along her forehead. 

“That boy is so foolish, isn’t he? He’s too dedicated. I’m always telling him to take a break from his work…” she stopped when she noticed the expression on the young woman’s face. 

Setsu was watching the proceedings with a slight smile. The reason all previous men had been rejected was because none of them could be trusted to get along with her sister or keep their distance. Midorima Shintaro was the only one able to engage her as a friend. Perhaps there was something to be said about horoscopes after all…

She turned to Mama Midorima with her slight and graceful smile, “Not at all, Mrs. Midorima…not at all. It is good that he gets along with my family. Did he tell you? He proposed to me weeks before this meeting.” 

Mama Midorima was momentarily stunned. Without thinking, she blurted, “To think that you both met in such a way, only to meet again! Perhaps Oha-Asa is accurate after all!”

* * *

  
“After eleven months of dating, I formally proposed. Three months of wedding preparations and we were wed. Many years and two generations later and we are still happily wed. Astrology done by experts such as Oha-Asa will never steer you wrong. Future generations, keep note.”

Midorima’s grandchild clutched his head in frustration and screeched. Despite being in university already, he had a tendency to lose composure when it came to his grandfather's nonsense.

“STOP IT WITH THE OHA-ASA ALREADY! GRANDPA, ARE THESE REALLY YOUR LAST WORDS TO US?”

“Don’t jostle the bear,” Midorima scolded the man, “That’s my lucky item for the day. I’m meeting your grandmother today. I need all the luck I can get.” 

Everyone in the room looked at each other in exasperation. One of the teenagers in the room began to sob loudly. He was covering his eyes with his forearm, trying to hide his tears. 

“Grandpa, I swear I’ll carry on our family tradition-“

 _What family tradition?_ Thought the entire room. _This was something the old man did for himself!_

“I’ll trust Oha-Asa to lead me to my future wife!”

“Be sure to propose properly when the time comes,” said Midorima as he closed his eyes one last time. 

_Seriously!?_ Thought everyone left behind.

They checked if he had passed on to meet his wife, who had passed away only three days earlier. To their surprise, those had literally been the old man's last words. He died with a blissful smile on his face, as if the wife he so loved had finally arrived to pick him up. 

“And that my friends, will be how Shin-chan dies.” Takao narrated before the silent room of wedding guests, after a long and disturbing speech wherein he predicted the couple's entire life together from start til end. 

This was, of course, precluded by the words, “You think Oha-Asa is that great? Ha! Let me show you what Takao Kazunari can do!” 

Although nobody understood what he was trying to get at, they were still touched by this unexpectedly beautiful and sentimental story. Save for a few exceptions, there was not a dry eye in the room. Momoi, in particular, was crying noisily into Kuroko’s shoulder. (Kuroko himself was entirely straight faced, but crying secretly on the inside.) 

Sitting in the front, the groom face palmed.   
“I should never have asked him to be Best Man.” 

His new wife patted his hand absently. She was surreptitiously wiping away her tears. No matter what you said about this person, it could not be denied that Takao was a good storyteller. His words could touch the heart. His award-winning novels were not only for show. 

She looked to her new husband and found him tapping away at his phone. A murderous aura was already wafting off of him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Blocking him on all my social network accounts!” 

Sitting several seats away, Ayano stabbed viciously into the voodoo doll she’d hidden away in her purse. A piece of paper with the words “Takao” was pasted over its torso. 

“How dare he ruin Onee-sama’s wedding…” 

Takao, ignorant to the bad luck that would soon befall him, faced the room and raised his champagne glass.

“I don’t know why the benevolent and saintly Setsuko-san is marrying him, but…I’m grateful to her. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly grateful. May your marriage be a happy and long one! To the bride and groom!”

The entire room dabbed away their tears and raised their glasses. “To the bride and groom!”

**Author's Note:**

> Facts about Setsu (that should probably be expanded in a heart pounding story about their courtship...if only I had the energy to write it):
> 
> \+ She and Midorima both enjoy classical music. She doesn't know much about basketball, but is willing to learn for Midorima. She is supportive of Midorima's interests in astrology and other areas. Her sister is similar, but tends to discard the various methods of divination left and right (a few months of palm reading, then the next it's tarot). Midorima is more steady in his interests, which is something she appreciates. 
> 
> \+ There is a one year age gap between them with her being the older of the two. She should have been married by now but for obvious reasons, her previous engagement partner kept pushing back the wedding. 
> 
> \+ Akashi and Setsu have met before, but went to different schools with Akashi to Rakuzan and Setsu to Ouran. They run in similar circles but weren't very familiar with one another. Akashi is more familiar with her full blooded younger brother, Megumi, who is similarly cold hearted and calculating (kuudere, he's a kuudere). 
> 
> \+ To her old classmates, Setsu's RBF, social awkwardness, and perfectly curled hair makes her the epitome of a shoujo manga villainess. These are nearly all baseless rumors spread by her stepmother to make her own daughter (with her strange occult hobbies and neverending goth phase) look more attractive in comparison. I love me a good misunderstood villainess story. Ayano, by the way, would look like a generic shoujo protagonist (until she realized that occult was bestcult). 
> 
> \+ In contrast, those who are close to Midorima Shintaro are a little amazed by his new bride. To them, Setsu is the epitome of a saint. They have no idea how she puts up with him. At first, they like her for this, but over time, come to like her for her. 
> 
> Nobody cares about her family drama because they like her as a person more than they care about her family (though Akashi finds this entire situation a stark reminder that his father's choice not to remarry was the right one). There will also come a day when odd-eyed Akashi cuts a bitch for Setsu. She's running with the GOM now! 
> 
> Everyone is amazed that this entire Oha-Asa situation was even possible in the first place. Certain parties (like Kise) are now wondering if astrology was the key to dating successfully all along. 
> 
> +Setsu's old classmates are all intensely jealous of her for not only marrying for love, but marrying a cool, good looking ikemen with equally amazing friends. 
> 
> Facts about Setsu's Family: 
> 
> \+ Setsu has three siblings under the Kurakano name. In order of age, her illegitimate half sister Ayano (one year younger), her full blooded brother Megumi (three years younger), and her half brother Katsuro (thirteen years younger). 
> 
> Her full blooded brother is two years younger than her illegitimate half sister. I don't think I need to spell it out for you to understand the reason behind her parents' divorce. Despite this, Ayano and Setsuko have never hated one another. They were both old enough to recognize that this unfair situation existed because of the adults, not them. 
> 
> Nonetheless, Setsu's father is convinced they hate one another and that Setsu has been secretly oppressing and bullying her poor sister due to her base origins since young. He will regularly and publicly unfairly favor Ayano over Setsu to "even things out". Two guesses why he's still convinced of this despite clear evidence to the contrary. Ayano gets angry, but Setsu has given up and decided to work on her own self instead. 
> 
> \+ Setsu's mother comes from a family with pedigree. They used to have some money until her husband used her dowry to enrich his own family and buy gifts for his mistress (Ayano's mother). When the divorce came, she had no choice but to give up custody. Usually she'd have custody, but she was pressured to give up custody during a time when she was intensely vulnerable. After this, they stonewalled her from ever coming into contact with her children.
> 
> She is a loving and devoted mother forced to watch over her children from afar. Midorima initially mistook her for a stalker. She's got a loud ohohohoho laugh and she's...dramatic. The only thing she has in common with Setsu is her appearance, but that's ok because her mom loves her and sends her weird presents through sketchy people. 
> 
> +Setsu doesn't know this, but her mom remarried a good looking ikeman celebrity/CEO/genius man who had ikemen sons from his prior marriages. It's like a reverse harem entirely meant to make Midorima jealous for only one episode and then entirely forgotten thereafter.
> 
> +Midorima's family are intimidated by her background at first, but adopt her with warm and welcoming arms. They love her like their own.
> 
> \+ When Setsu's ex proposed to her, Ayano kicked him in the balls.


End file.
